


loving, living

by painted_pictures



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 19:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/painted_pictures/pseuds/painted_pictures
Summary: dan and phil being actual soulmates throughout the years





	loving, living

**Author's Note:**

> happy ten years :’)

**2009**

“What do you think we’ll be doing in ten years? Will we still be Skyping, or do you think we’ll have met, or will we just completely hate each other?” Dan’s voice comes through the laptop speakers, breaking off just a bit.

“Huh.” Phil frowns, thinking. “I hope we’ll have met. I don’t know why I’d hate you.”

Dan smiles at that. “Don’t think I’d hate you, either.”

Phil jumps up at a thought he has. “What if we got married by then?”

Dan laughs, and then so does Phil, playing it off as a joke.

“Well, it’s always a possibility,” Dan shrugs. “Maybe.”

“Maybe.”

  
  


**2010**

Dan scrubs at his face, trying to rub off the Sharpie nose and whiskers as best as he can. Eventually he sighs and turns off the tap.

“How many of these do you think we’ll do?”

Phil’s answer is quick. He’s thought about this before. “Maybe ten? Or if you want, we could make one every year that we’re friends.”

Dan finishes drying his face and shakes his hands, flinging water droplets everywhere. “That implies that we’ll be friends in nine years. Or more. Not that I don’t want to be,” He adds quickly, “But that’s a long time.”

Phil thinks he wouldn’t mind a long time.

He doesn’t say anything.

**2011**

They have a home now.

It isn’t Dan visiting Phil all the time. It isn’t Phil visiting Dan at university. It’s both of them,  _ their _ house, and they don’t have to visit each other anymore. Unless you count searching the flat for the other, still unfamiliar with the new terrain in their house.

Theirs.

It’s a new word. It was always  _ Phil’s _ place or  _ Dan’s _ dorm or  _ Dan’s _ life or  _ Phil’s _ life.

Now it’s a shared home, shared lives. Shared  _ life. _

Phil can only wonder how long they’ll last. He hopes if forever exists, they’ll learn to know it.

**2012**

Dan’s just finished crying.

He’s shaking in Phil’s arms, still sniffing. He doesn’t say why he does this so often. It’s the fans, but there’s something else. Phil can tell, but never pushes for an answer.

Dan sits up, wiping his eyes. He hugs Phil, tighter this time, mumbling thank yous.

“I think you’re a god,” He says, nestling his face into Phil’s chest.

“No,” Phil responds. “I just really care about you.”

Dan says nothing, and when his breathing slows Phil realizes he’s asleep. He loosens his grip on Dan, but doesn’t let go.

**2013**

Dan is getting better. The fans have calmed down, and the flashbacks he’s been having have stopped. Phil knows they’re memories because he’s been told— one night, lying in bed, tearing up. He feels so bad for his boyfriend, who’s done a total of nothing to deserve the treatment he received when he was younger.

Really, why  _ do _ bad things happen to good people?

They’re showing up in each other’s videos more often; they’re even thinking of starting a joint channel. Things are going better for them both.

Last year was rough, but they made it through. They’ll be okay.

**2014**

They started a gaming channel together. It’s quickly gaining subscribers and Dan and Phil are gaining popularity. Phil is a little overwhelmed, but he guesses he signed up for this when starting his YouTube channel.

Back then, he had no idea what he was getting himself in. He wonders what 2008 Phil would say about what he becomes in six years.

He wouldn’t have known Dan back then.

What would it be like, to be told you’ll meet the love of your life in a year? And that it’s fully okay to love him?

**2015**

“We should go on a tour or something,” Dan mentions his thoughts casually, sliding it into the comfortable silence.

Phil looks up. “When?”

Dan shrugs. “Soon. They’ll love it, don’t you think?”

“Yeah,” Phil agrees. They really will. And he’s

not just agreeing because it’s Dan’s idea, or because he wants to appease the fans, but because it’s really a good idea that he’s willing to try out. “Let’s do it.”

“What should we call it?”

Phil laughs. “Too early in. I only just decided to actually do it.” He pauses. “The Amazing Tour Is Not On Fire.”

Dan rolls his eyes. “It’s horrible. We’re keeping it.”

They both break into grins. “Thank you,” Phil says, the smile clear in his voice.

**2016**

They’re tipsy, almost drunk. Both are giggling as they sit beside each other on Dan’s bed on the tour bus.

“You wanna know something?” Phil asks. “I really like you, like, a lot.”

“I know, you spork.” Dan rolls his eyes.

Phil makes a pout-like face. “Don’t you like me, too?”

Dan laughs his loud laugh, the best one in Phil’s current opinion. “I’m your boyfriend, idiot. Of course.”

The kiss is sudden, but neither of them mind. It’s messy and rough and they don’t ever want to break away. Dan kisses like it’s the end of the world, and Phil kisses back to say that he’ll still be there.

**2017**

Dan suggests another tour too early after their first one.

Phil says yes, too quickly to think about it.

Actually, he shrugs and says “Sure,” but it’s a yes. Not a definite, hard, firm yes. It’s one nonetheless.

They don’t start planning for this tour right away. They need time to relax.

Neither feel like recording anything, so instead they pull a video from their Sims folder and upload it.

Dan types away at his laptop, and Phil knows he’s rewriting and editing his script for the video. The important one.

Phil sits beside him, watching as Dan goes over it. The video is a work of modern art, even with only the unfinished script so far.

“It’s good,” Phil tells him.

Dan sighs. “Good’s not what I want. I want  _ great. _ This is the—”

“Hey.” Phil places a hand on his shoulder. “It is a great video. I’m so proud.”

“I know.” Dan leans back. “Maybe I’ll be, too, if I can ever get it done.”

**2018**

They do end up on another tour.

They do end up having an incredible time.

They do end up nearly finishing Dan’s script.

They do end up home by the end of the year.

Phil sits down on Dan’s bed, waiting until the brunet looks up to speak. “I think we should go on a hiatus.”

Dan closes his laptop almost all the way. “When?”

“Soon.” Phil shrugs. “Maybe around Christmas?”

Dan nods. “Okay. Do we have a time to come back, or will we just return on our own?”

“Whatever we decide.”

They do end up on a hiatus.

They do end up staying at home, relaxing for the first time in a long time.

They do end up contemplating a new home, but not just yet.

They do end up deciding it will be next June.

**2019**

Dan bites his lip, looking to the corner where Phil sits. “I’m scared.”

Phil smiles at him. “It’s okay. Take your time, no one’s rushing you.”

Dan nods, reaching out to turn the camera on. He takes a deep breath, then forces a nervous smile. “Hello, Internet.”

“Fuck, it’s amazing!” Phil hugs him once the camera is off. There are tears in his eyes.

Dan laughs, ready to cry as well. “I did my best.”

Phil lets go, holding his hands. “This is going to be the best video anyone’s ever seen.”

“I get to be open about it now,” Dan says, a smile breaking out.

They sit down and wrap their arms around each other once more. They don’t let go this time.

Phil wonders what a younger him would say.

He knows he’d be proud.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr!! @painted-picturess


End file.
